


Just in time

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes into heat while Dean is away on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in time

You pace around the bunker, taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm your racing heart. Stripped down to just a tank top and your panties, every step feels deliberate, the swing of your hips sensual and begging for attention. The air against your skin is almost too much. You slide your fingers up under your shirt, skimming your fingertips against your ribs, making your flesh sing. Your skin is hot and sweat beads and trickles down between your breasts. 

Letting your head fall back, you breathe out a low, soft moan. You feel your hard nipples strain against the smooth fabric of your shirt. The ache of desire courses through you, settling deep between your legs.

Your heat started that morning but Dean is away on a hunt. You want to touch yourself, want to ease the building tension, but you know he wouldn’t like it. You’ve learned to obey him.

The floor is cool against the pads of your feet and you’re almost tempted to stretch yourself out on the cool surface. You bite your lip and groan, the need for release building steadily.

Your knees tremble when you hear the heavy click of metal and the sound of voices from the entrance. Letting out a long, shaky breath, you have to restrain yourself from running out to greet them, knowing it wouldn’t please your Alpha.

Peeking around the corner, you see Dean and Sam enter the room. They both stop suddenly, Dean tilting his head up to sniff the air. His eyes go wide, pupils blown. You ease back, pressing your body against the wall but still watching. You grind your hips forward in anticipation.

“Get out,” Dean barks at Sam. Sam doesn’t hesitate. He smelled the pheromones, the musky scent of your heat. The door slams shut behind him.

“Y/N!” Dean calls out, body rigid, eyes searching, watching for you.

As you round the corner, the scent of him blasts through you and you moan low, biting your lip and running your hand between your legs. Dean scowls at you.

“When did it start?” he demands.

“This morning,” you murmur, your body completely overtaking any sense you have.

Dean slowly licks his lower lip, stalking over to pull out a chair. He sits, hands in his lap, and watches you.

“Come over here,” he says.

You know what he expects, how he wants you to act. You walk over, head bowed and eyes down in submission. You stop a few feet in front of him, reaching out to clutch the table in support. You need to fuck so badly that your desire is almost painful.

Dean moans low, shifting in his chair. His erection strains against his jeans.

“Unbutton my pants,” he says.

Hands trembling slightly, you lean over him, careful to do only what he asks. He breaths you in, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. You stand once your task in complete, eyes averted.

“The zipper.”

Leaning forward again, you whimper as he nips at your jaw, peppering bites and soft kisses down your neck. You unzip his pants, panting when you see the outline of his thick cock against the fabric of his underwear, the head, dark and wet, jutting over the top.

It takes all of your will to pull away and stand back.

“Good,” Dean murmurs, “Now, place your pussy on the corner of the table.”

You gasp but are careful not to look him in the eye, not to disobey. You spread your legs enough to place your mound on to the edge, groaning as you settle down and apply pressure to your swollen clit.

“Rub yourself against it.”

Placing your fingertips to the table top, your grind your pussy down onto the edge of the table, arching your hips up, repeating the motion again and again.

“Yes baby,” Dean moans, reaching into his underwear to push the fabric down and grip his hard cock. You steal a glance over at him, feeling sweat trickle down your neck.

Dean strokes his cock, watching as you rock your hips back and forth. Your panties are soaked with your wetness and you can smell the deep scent of your own desire.

“Turn to me,” he says. Reluctantly, you stop and turn, squeezing your thighs together.

“Look at me.”

You obey, looking into his eyes. His green irises are barely visible around the deep black of his pupils. His face is beaded with sweat and his jaw is tight. It’s difficult to hold his gaze but you do as he commands. Dean nods, proud.

“Good. You are a sweet little thing,” he strokes himself faster, pumping his cock in his tight fist. You watch his hands, long rough fingers, with intense longing.

It’s difficult to stand still, not to rock your hips, not to touch yourself or him. You can feel yourself breaking and your fingers twitch as you tentatively brush them against your thigh, working your way towards your pussy.

Dean notices and stops moving, his nostrils flaring.

“You want to touch yourself?” he asks.

You whimper and nod, feverish and hot with lust.

“Please,” you sigh.

Dean raises an eyebrow, “Do not beg,” he says, his voice firm and displeased, “my girl does not beg unless I tell her to. On your knees.”

You duck your head and kneel slowly, bending forward so that he can see down your top.

“To me.”

You inch closer to him, breathing in his scent. Your head spins and a fresh moisture floods between your legs. The ground is hard and cold but you barely notice.

Dean pushes his cock up and away from his abdomen with his thumb, tilting his hips forward to brush the head against your lips. The flesh is soft and warm against your mouth and you blink fast, willing yourself to stay still, to obey.

“Lick,” his voice is deep and harsh with desire and you flick your tongue out to lap at the head of his cock. Dean moans.

Precum leaks out and you lick it up, bending your head to follow the trail of it down the shaft of his cock. Licking your way back up to the tip, you swirl your tongue up and over him, breathing heavily.

“Suck my cock baby,” he orders, the slightest quiver in his voice.

Eagerly, you take his cock into your mouth. Dean holds the base, wrapping his other hand around the back of your head. You take him in, as deeply as you can, before wrapping your lips firmly around him and sucking, stopping to hum and lick before setting a rhythm.

Dean moans and rocks his hips, thrusting himself slowly inside of your mouth. Your palms sweat against your slick thighs as you grip them, forcing yourself not to grind your pussy against your heels.

His cock is hard and hot in your mouth. You coat it with your saliva, the thought of it sliding into your pussy making you whimper.

Dean grips your hair roughly and pulls you off of him. Your lips, bruised and tender, turn down into a soft pout but you don’t look at him.

“Up.”

With one final glance at his big, throbbing cock, you stand on shaky legs, waiting before him for his next order.

Dean cups your breasts, running his thumbs over your nipples to tease them. They harden under his attention. He squeezes the firm flesh, stepping closer, and takes your mouth roughly with his.

His lips are soft but cracked. His mouth moves overs yours confidently, expertly, and you part your lips when he runs his tongue over the tender flesh. Dean releases your breasts to wrap his arms around you and pull you close as he deepens the kiss. Your head swims and, forgetting yourself, you reach up to pull him closer.

He laughs softly into your mouth, “You forget your place but I’ll allow it this once.”

You whimper and kiss him back fiercely.

Cupping your face, Dean pulls away, moving his head so that you meet his gaze.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asks.

“Yes,” you gasp.

He releases your face, reaching one hand down to slide into your panties. His lids flutter shut when he feels hot and wet you are.

“Take off my shirt,” he orders.

You obey eagerly, unbuttoning it quickly and pulling it off of his shoulders, whimpering as he pulls his hand away from your pussy. You pull his t-shirt up and over his head, eyes roaming hungrily over his skin, taught and tanned over the definition of his muscles. 

When the clothes hit the floor, Dean pulls your panties down to your ankles. ”Step out of them.” You do so quickly.

Dean pulls your tank top off before grabbing your hips and picking you up. He lets you down roughly on the table top, your ass smacking against the smooth surface.

Leaning over you, he suckles at your breast and you can feel him rub the head of his cock against your pussy.

“Oh god,” you moan, leaning back to push your chest out. You let your head fall back, squeezing your eyes shut. You can’t wait any longer but you have to.

Dean lavishes his attention on your tits as he rubs and teases your clit and the entrance of your pussy with his thick, hard cock. You want to wriggle your hips, to wrap your legs around him, but you hold still. Above all else, you want to please him.

When he pushes the tip of his cock inside of you, you moan, teetering precariously on the edge of desire and into the beginning of your orgasm.

With one rough thrust, he penetrates you, moaning low into your shoulder, nipping the flesh there.

You cry out, grabbing onto his shoulders and tilting your hips up to take him deeper. Dean reaches around to grab your ass as he begins thrusting, looking down at the sight of his cock, slick and wet with your lubricant, as it enters you.

“Yes,” he grunts, his pace rough and fast. He looks you in the eye as he reaches up to lightly grab your throat. “You.Are.Mine,” he pants with each thrust.

The heaviness in your core builds as your nerves are repeatedly stimulated, overloaded. The pressure builds until it breaks, pleasure coursing through you fast and hot as you climax. You arch your back and cry out, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts. The muscles of your pussy clench around him. Dean’s breaths are quick and ragged but he slows his pace as the sensation of your orgasm ebbs, leaning forward to kiss you softly.

He pulls out, moisture streaking across the table top, and slides you forward on your ass, pulling you onto your feet. Dean turns you, bending you over the table. He pushes down on your back until your tits are pressed up against the surface, now warm and wet.

You feel him press the tip of his cock against you before pushing himself in with a groan. He picks up the pace quickly and you can almost feel his cock expand and twitch inside of you as he reaches orgasm. You tighten your muscles around him as Dean cries out, spilling his cum deep inside of you. His presses his hips against your ass, filling you.

As he comes down, he leans over you, his cock wedged deeply inside your pussy. His breath is warm against your back where he kisses and nips at your flesh. He eases you up to stand against him, kissing the back of your neck and murmuring in your ear, “Look likes I came back just in time.”


End file.
